Protected Mystery
by a Wiccan
Summary: "The two of you are to leave on a mission and do not return until you are needed. Is that understood?" The two of them met his eyes solemnly. "We understand, Itachi"
1. Chapter 1

"_Nazo, Mamaru, I have a mission for you both." Both shinobi looked up at Itachi as he spoke. Itachi was their squad captain and the same age as them, all three having graduated from the academy and become a team all together. For six years they had been together._

"_Yea?" Nazo asked, her blue eyes were curious. Mamaru remained silent as always._

_Itachi's eyes were down cast and his head bowed, like he held the weight of the world on himself. He told them the mission. Without a word to anybody save for the third Hokage. Nazo and Mamaru left the village that night. When the Uchiha massacre took place, Nazo and Mamaru were on the list of dead._


	2. Chapter 2

"Ne, Mamaru isn't this pretty?" Mamaru looked at what his partner was holding up. It was a necklace. It was a simple thing, but when the crystal caught the light, it shined. Mamaru nodded. Nazo smiled at him as she continued to browse around the tent before purchasing the necklace.

While wandering, the two of them had come across a small village that was in the middle of a festival. There were numerous tent shops set up. The one the two were currently stopped at was filled with trinkets and things that sparkled. His eyes wandered around the tent until he saw what he was looking for. He reached out and picked up another necklace. It was the same as the one Nazo had bought. They were the only two ones that were the same.

Nazo watched him walk over to the vender and purchase the necklace. Then he walked over to his partner and held it out to her. She was puzzled for a moment before smiling and holding out the necklace she bought. They exchanged necklaces with each other.

"Hey," Mamaru paused in walking. The two had just left the small village. He looked back at his partner. Nazo had stopped walking and was staring up at the stars. He waited for her to continue talking. Before long she did.

"I have a bad feeling about the village. Like Sasuke needs our help now." She looked at him again. "I think it's time to start our real mission." Mamaru gave a nod in agreement. When Nazo had hunches, they were usually right. Together they took off toward the Konoha village.

BREAK

Sasuke was making his way through the forest. Naruto was lying back in the Valley of the End where Sasuke had defeated him. Sasuke tripped over a root and stumbled to the ground. He struggled to stand to his feet.

"Well what do we have here? Little Sasuke is all grown up and trying to turn traitor to the village." Sasuke looked up and saw two people. One was a girl close to eighteen. She had long dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a cropped tank top with a fishnet tank top underneath. A scarlet sash wrapped around the bottom of her top. She wore black shinobi pants that went to her calves. The rest of her legs were covered by fishnet and she wore black ninja sandals. On her elbows was more fishnet as well as on her wrists. She wore black fingerless gloves with metal plating. Around the top of her pants was another red sash, this one's ends handing loose.

Her partner also wore a black tank top though his was not cropped and his pants went all the way to his ankle. Over the top of his shirt he wore armor similar to Anbu wear. He wore the same black gloves as his partner and had a scarlet sash tied around his waist. Both had their left ear pierced and both had a leaf headband tied around their left arms and both had the same necklace on. Their ninja gear was trapped to their right legs.

But what stopped him cold was the Anbu tattoo on their arms and the girl's partner's eyes. They were blazing red with the sharingan. He felt himself be swallowed up by the red eyes and then he lost consciousness.

BREAK

Nazo watched him fall sadly. Beside her, Mamaru stood impassively.

"Damn Mamaru, is this really your cousin? Our little Sasuke?" Her partner nodded and she sighed. It wasn't long before the person they were waiting for showed up. He froze and stared at them. Nazo grinned at him.

"Hey, Kakashi senpai." Before she could get another word out she was crushed in a massive hug. Mamaru looked at them. Nazo's arms were waving wildly.

"Senpai, you're killing her." Kakashi released her, staring at them. Disbelief etched into his features. Before he could say anything else, Nazo spoke up.

"We'll explain later. For now we need to get these two to the hospital." She gestured to Naruto, who was on Kakashi's back, and Sasuke, whom Mamaru had picked up and now held on his own back. Then she continued on, "After we do that we need to report to the Hokage, Lady Tsunade, right?"

Kakashi nodded, in too much shock to be suspicious of them. They hurried back to the village and left the two boys in the care of the intensive care unit. By then Lady Tsunade had been alerted to the arrival of Nazo and Mamaru. However, they had to wait for her finish with the other genin who had gone on the mission. They waited at the hospital.

BREAK

While at the hospital, something caught Nazo's eye. She walked over to a genin who was sitting by his self.

"Hey, kid, what's got you so down?"

Shikamaru looked up at the girls approach. He had never seen her before but he saw her Anbu tattoo peeking out from under her leaf headband. She winked at him.

"Don't worry; I'm a friend of the family." He looked at her weirdly before turning his gaze back down.

"Everyone almost died. I was the leader and my friends and comrades almost died. I'm supposed to prevent that from happening." Nazo looked at him with understanding. She sat down next to him and sighed.

"Things like that happen in a shinobi's life. Don't let this get you down. You're friends are hurt, but by their choice in accepting this mission. It's because of you that they all managed to survive. You did well for leading your first mission." He looked back up at her and she grinned at him.

"I'm Nazo, and that over there is my partner, Mamaru. Speaking of which, I better get back to him, Tsunade will be finished shortly, and I need to report to her." She got up and left Shikamaru, returning to Mamaru.

Her partner looked at her sideways and she shrugged with a grin.

"He looked sad. Oh, look, there's Lady Tsunade." Both of them turned their attention to the Hokage as she came out of emergency room. She motioned for the two to follow her and they did, along with Kakashi, who had not let them out of his sight for a second.

BREAK

"So who are you and what is it you have to report?" Tsunade wasted no time. As soon as she had entered her office and sat down, she began her questions.

Nazo nodded and began. "I am Nazo Fuin; my partner here is Mamaru Uchiha. We are from the former unit that was led by Itachi Uchiha."Nazo and Mamaru ignored the startled and suspicious looks that Lady Tsunade and Shizune gave them. She continued on.

"The third Hokage was aware of our situation as well as Itachi's. It is because of both of their efforts that we both survived the Uchiha massacre. The Third and Itachi have left this scroll for you in the event he was not around when we returned."

Mamaru stepped forward and present the scroll. It had the Third Hokage's seal on it. Tsunade took it and read it. As she read her face began to pale. She handed it to Kakashi and Shizune wordlessly. After they finished, they too, were ashen faced.

"This whole time, he was protecting the village." Tsunade said in disbelief. She regained her composer and began barking orders.

"Shizune, Kakashi, begin gathering the shinobi. Nazo, Mamaru, you both have your mission. As soon as Sasuke is healed you will be in charge of him."

"Yes ma'am!" they all took off and Tsunade read the scroll one last time.

_Itachi Uchiha, responsible for the Uchiha massacre, was ordered to take out his clan by the orders of the Elders. This was to prevent an uprising that would have brought the Konoha village to ruin and civil war. The shinobi Nazo Fuin and Mamaru Uchiha have been spared by his request and sent on a several year mission to hide until the correct time. Sasuke too, was spared, having been innocent of the clan's crimes again the village. It is my wish that Itachi one day be returned to the village as a hero. Itachi is currently with the Akasuki to keep an eye on them. This scroll is for my predecessor should I not be around to tell the next Hokage the truth about Itachi Uchiha._

_ Sincerely, The Third Hokage_

_ Witness, Itachi Uchiha._


	3. Chapter 3

Nazo was walking down the street with Mamaru idly. They had yet to be reinstated as living shinobi, and since they had been away for so long, Lady Tsunade had given them a while to return to normal. They also had to prepare their home. They would be living in the Uchiha compound in Mamaru's old house. The place had been abandoned for several years, so it would take a lot of work to fix it up.

"Nazo-san?" Nazo looked to her left and saw the kid from the hospital. She and Mamaru stopped.

"Oh hey, Shikamaru, right?" Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah, how did you know? I never told you my name."

Nazo smiled knowingly, "It's my job to know things." Mamaru rolled his eyes beside her but nodded in agreement. "So how are your friends? Every one recovering well?"

"Yeah, everyone should be released in a few days, even Naruto and Sasuke. He's been quiet since he heard the news about Itachi. It blindsided a lot of the shinobi, even more than Mamaru being an Uchiha." Nazo nodded in understanding.

"The news will do him well." Shikamaru looked at Mamaru in agreement. He had never heard the older boy speak and was surprised at his low and deep voice. "Yeah, it's a drag though, going through all of that." Nazo was suddenly hit by an idea.

"How did you know Mamaru was an Uchiha? Nothing was said about it yet."

Shikamaru sighed and looked at the clouds, "It was a drag but I looked through some files." Nazo made a sound in understanding.

"Well know I see why you were the only one to become a Chunin." Shikamaru looked at her a sighed.

"What a drag." Nazo laughed and she said her farewells as she and Mamaru continued their walk to the Uchiha compound; they figured they might as well get some work done tonight and then visit the hospital in the morning.

BREAK

"Imouto! Mamaru!" The two of them had just reached the entrance of the compound when they hear the shout. They looked to see Kakashi running towards them. Nazo's eyes widened and her face split into a grin.

"Oh, it's Senpai! Hi Senpai-" .The rest of her words were cut of as Kakashi crushed her into a hug. Mamaru sidestepped as they almost fell over. It was almost comical seeing Nazo's arms flailing as she struggled to get free and Kakashi wailing about finding out his sister was alive. But then it turned serious. Kakashi's hold turned more sincere and Nazo stopped flailing around.

"I'm glad you're both alright." He released Nazo and rumpled Mamaru's hair. The Uchiha's eye twitched but he didn't do anything. "So what are my two favorite kohai doing?" Kakashi wondered.

"We'll be living in the Uchiha compound again, so we decided to clean up Mamaru's old house tonight. Tomorrow we want to visit the hospital since Lady Tsunade gave us a few weeks of break from missions."

Kakashi looked at them askew, "You're living with each other?" Nazo nodded affirmatively.

"Yeah, since I was fostering with the Uchiha clan in Mamaru's house to begin with, it just makes more sense, besides, it's a large house and would be too empty with just one person." Nazo said logically. Kakashi blinked and Nazo and Mamaru turned and continued on into the compound and Mamaru's house.

The two of them walked together to the house. When they reached it the paused outside and stared at the house. Nazo sighed and Mamaru looked at her.

"It's going to take a lot of work to fix up the place." It was true. The paint was faded and peeling in some places. One of the shutters was loose and the yard was an over grown mess. The windows were dark and as they walked inside, the steps creaked, the middle one breaking under Nazo's weight. She gave a surprised shout as she almost fell. Mamaru caught her. She laughed as he put her in front of the door.

When they walked in, everything was dusty and they could smell mildew in the air. Nazo ran her hand over a shelf as she spoke. "I get the first thing to do is to open the windows and curtains. Then we have to see if the plumbing and electricity still work." Mamaru nodded and the two of them got to work.

BREAK

Nazo stood and wiped sweat from her eyes. It had taken several hours but they cleaned up everything and straightened up most of the things. The non-wooden furniture would have to be replaced so they would be sleeping on the floor tonight.

The girl looked outside. It was late now, nearing midnight. Mamaru was in another room finishing up. She walked to the living room and looked at some pictures on the shelf. She gave a small smile. There was a lot of history there.

In one of them a little girl with short choppy hair and a bandage over her left eye was standing next to a boy of the same age. He was looking at her curiously. They stood in front of a building that was in the woods. Nazo looked at it for a while longer before turning away. She walked to the room that was going to be hers. Mamaru watched from the hall way without her seeing him. After a moment he returned to his room for the night, thinking about things from the past.

BREAK

Red eyes opened as a door creaked open. The owner of the eyes didn't move as something or someone moved across the floor. Mamaru moved over as Nazo lay down beside him. The Uchiha brought her shaking form closer, pressing Nazo against him. Her head was curled under his chin. He didn't move as she clung to him.

The rest of the night they lay like that. Nazo tucked against Mamaru as he held her, protecting her from the terrors of the past, just as he always had, even in his sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N This is a little short story for my friend who keeps bugging me for one.**_

_**Once upon a time there was a foreign exchange student from Ecuador. His name was Marco. He became friends with a strange white American woman. Even though she was a good girl, he said she was bad. One day the two of them were walking around the town park's pond, and Marco saw geese. Marco gave a shout, 'Look woman, food!' The girl sighed, 'No Marco, they are not food.' Marco looked at her weird and said yes they were. He also called every other bird he saw, and a squirrel, food. Soon after that, the geese population began to go down in the town.**_

'_**Marco, do you know what is happening to the geese?' the girl asked her friend. He looked at her, 'You mean the food woman?' the girl yelled at her foreign friend, 'No Marco, they are not food.' He looked at her shaking his head and called her a weird white American woman. **_

_**Later on while the girl was working some of her stories, Marco asked her, 'Woman, have you made a story about me?' She looked up from her righting before replying 'No Marco."**_

'_**Why not? You should write about a handsome foreign exchange student who saves the world from the food.' He told her. She sighed, 'No Marco, I'm not writing a story about that. And they are geese, not food.' The conversation occurred several times over the next few weeks. So one day the girl had a free period in school while her foreign friend was in English. That had been in biology that previous period talking about the story again. So finally the girl decided to write something for her friend and put it in one of her stories, where hundreds of people would find out about him. She decided she would tell him about the story in the class after her free period, which was lexicology, which she had with him. Hopefully she will find out about his reaction by the next chapter.**_

_**End Author Note.**_

* * *

The next morning Nazo was moving around the kitchen making breakfast while Mamaru was in the bathroom taking his shower. When the Uchiha was finished, he walked into the kitchen, smelling eggs. Nazo smiled at him as he walked in and handed him a plate, thanking her as he sat down with his food. Nazo hummed as she moved around the kitchen, content to have a permanent home once again.

Mamaru gave a small smile. But despite his partner's cheery mood, he could still sense the underlying residue from last night, even though neither of them brought it up. It was something only someone like him could see, having known her for so long and been in constant company with the girl. Nazo began talking.

"When do you want to see Sasuke?" Mamaru thought about it.

"After breakfast." Nazo nodded as she began cleaning up, "That works. After we see him we need to go shopping though." They needed to completely restock all the food items since there was none left the house. Mamaru had briefly wondered where Nazo got the eggs but then let the thought go. It was Nazo, she had her ways. They also needed to get new linens, curtains, couches and beds along with any other furniture that had been cloth. The years it had been left empty had caused most things to go bad. Mamaru nodded and stood up, finishing his food and cleaning his dishes in the sink. The pair left and went to the hospital.

* * *

The two were walking down the hall way to Sasuke's room in the hospital. The nurse who was leading them to the door gave a bow and left them at the entrance to Sasuke's room. Mamaru knocked before entering. The two of them looked at Sasuke who was scowling at the wall in bed. He was all banged and bandaged up. Nazo sighed.

"What happened to our cute little Sasu-chan?" Sasuke's eyes moved to the two who had entered the room.

"Don't call me that. I'm not him anymore."

* * *

Sasuke observed Nazo and Mamaru. The two were still dressed the same way when he last saw them. He didn't want to admit it, but the look the two of them held about them was intimidating. Nazo gave him a small smile. Her words called up a fuzzy memory.

_It was of a young girl with short brown choppy hair that brushed her shoulders laughing as she called him. He was just a little kid then, he hadn't even entered the academy yet. He shouted as he ran to her and a boy who stood beside her._

"_Na-Chan! Maru!" Young Sasuke ran up to them and the girl gave him a hug, "Hello Sasu-chan."_

Sasuke pulled himself into the present. "I remember you two. You were Itachi's team mates before he killed everyone. I though the two of you were dead."

"Itachi was innocent." Sasuke glared at Mamaru.

"What do you mean?" Nazo sighed at Sasuke's demand. She looked at her partner before talking to him.

"This is something for you to talk to him about. I'll get started on things while you talk to your cousin." Mamaru nodded and Nazo left, patting Mamaru's shoulder as she left. Sasuke kept his eyes on Mamaru and the elder Uchiha began explaining everything about the clan's slaughter.

* * *

A little while later, Mamaru was crossing the roofs, looking for Nazo when he met up with Kakashi. The silver haired Jounin looked as surprised to see Mamaru as the Uchiha was to see him.

"Yo." Kakashi raised a hand in greeting and Mamaru gave a nod back.

"Sempai."

"I take it Sasuke knows everything now?" Mamaru nodded, not surprised Kakashi knew already. The Jounin continued, "So how did the two of you stay hidden for so long?" Mamaru gave him a brief over view of the past few years.

"For the most part we travelled around in area's with small population, staying in small villages here and there, posing as civilians. We did odd jobs here and there for money and we spent a while in the woods and stuff, living there." Kakashi nodded, not surprised. The two of them had always been good at things like that.

"How is Nazo? Does it still happen?" Mamaru nodded, looking defeated briefly. Nazo had had night terrors for years ever since before she had met Mamaru or Kakashi. Just thinking about the causes of her terrors made their blood boil.

"Oh, Mamaru and Senpai, what are you two doing here?" both males snapped to the speaker. Nazo stood on the roof off to the side, her face hidden. Her arms were laden down with bags. Plastic bags hug from her arms and she held paper bags as well. Kakashi and Mamaru both moved to help her. They made their way back to the house.

* * *

Kakashi and Mamaru set their bags on the counter along Nazo's as the girl moved around the kitchen placing things were they belonged. Kakashi eyed the pile of goods.

"How did she carry all of this?" Mamaru shrugged.

"It's Nazo, nobody knows." Many of the bags contained food items and what not, but some had other things like curtains and household items.

"Quit gossiping like old women and help me." Came Nazo's shout from somewhere down the hall. Both men sighed and got to work. As they worked Nazo told them that more items would be arriving soon, mainly couches and beds. Mamaru nodded in acceptance. Kakashi wondered aloud where Nazo got all the money for everything.

"The village reimbursed us for some items like the furniture, but most of the other stuff came from our funds we saved up on our travels and the Uchiha account." Kakashi had almost forgotten about the Uchiha's money.

Within a few hours the other furniture arrived. Kakashi helped the two of them as they worked and they all caught up on something's. Finally everything was all said and done and the three of them were resting on the couch when a knock sounded at the door.

Nazo got up and answered the door to see a nervous girl with pink hair.

* * *

Sakura looked nervously at the girl who stood before her. The girl was a few years older than her and was a couple of inches taller than her. She wore a cropped, back tank top over a fishnet and wore a red sash as a belt over her black ninja pants that went to her calves. The rest of her legs were covered by fishnet and she wore black ninja sandals. On her elbows were more fishnet as well as on her wrists. She had black fingerless gloves with metal plating tucked into her sash.

The girl had long dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. But there was a grin on her face.

"You must be Sakura. Kakashi is in the living room, Senpai was telling us about you. Come in." Nazo ushered the pink haired girl inside before she could react. "Mamaru! Senpai! We have a visitor!" Nazo led Sakura into the living room.

* * *

Sakura was seated nervously on a chair as Nazo and Kakashi talked. She had already been introduced to Nazo and Mamaru by now. Said Uchiha was listening to his partner as she explained something to Kakashi. Sakura observed him. He was tall, maybe as tall as Kakashi. Like all Uchiha's he had black eyes and black hair. Sakura noted how he wore just black ninja pants and a black tank top. But both he and his partner had the same necklace and their left ear pierced. They also had their leaf headbands tied on their right arms.

"Sakura, I trust you heard about Itachi?" Sakura's head snapped back to her sensei. She nodded in confirmation. "Yes Sensei."

"Good, these two here will be trying to make contact with him soon. Which means the rest of you will be training in the meantime." Sakura nodded in agreement. She wanted to become stronger for her team mates. Nazo Stared at the ceiling as if deep in thought.

"You know, Tsunade-sama is a wonderful teacher I heard. Her strength is legendary. And she's an incredible healer." Mamaru and Kakashi looked at her oddly but Sakura had a thoughtful look in her eyes. Nazo looked at the time the same time that Sakura did. Nazo met the pink haired girl's eyes and smiled.

"There's still time." Sakura nodded and she jumped up, running out the door. Then she turned to Kakashi.

"Senpai, go home." Kakashi was about to protest. But the look Nazo gave him stopped him in his tracks.

"Out. I'm going to bed." He sighed and left, shooting a glance at Mamaru behind Nazo's back. The Uchiha gave a small nod and Kakashi left.

Mamaru stood up. "Let's go." He led her to her room so she could get changed and he entered his. A few minutes later they were both lying on Mamaru's bed, Nazo sound asleep while her partner kept her nightmares away as he drifted asleep after her.

* * *

REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

"Mamaru, you're too good to me." Mamaru cracked open an eye to look at his partner. Nazo was currently sprawled on a couch, her head resting on Mamaru's leg. It had been a few days since the two of them had returned to Konoha and things were now finally settled down. Sasuke would soon be out of the hospital and would live with the two of them until either Itachi was brought back or Sasuke was older.

Mamaru gave the Uchiha trademark Hn before closing his eye again, ignoring his partner.

"Don't Hn me. It's true. The great and powerful Mamaru of the Uchiha, being used as a pillow. You keep night terrors away. You make yummy food sometimes. You spoil me." Nazo listed of things on her fingers and Mamaru sighed.

Only Nazo would think training with her, shopping with her, carrying things and helping with household things is spoiling some one. Nazo came from a bad childhood, so while Mamaru understood where she was coming from, he still found it a little bit ridiculous. The were childhood friends and partners. Besides, Mamaru could not imagine not having Nazo by his side.

"Plus Mamaru is my Nakama." Mamaru opened his eyes and looked down at his partner. It was times like these that he cherished most, when Nazo was free from the burdens of the past and neither of them were shackled by duty. It was when the two of them could be at ease and let their guard down. Mamaru gave Nazo a smile that he reserved only for her. She returned it.

Nakama; friends. No, it was something beyond friends. Companions that, no matter what, nothing could ever separate them from one another. No matter the distance they would always find their way back to each other. Though it did not come before duty, it would always mean more.

"Imouto!" Mamaru sighed. The moment was now ruined by Kakashi as he called for Nazo. The girl twitched and sat up with a glare at the door before getting up to answer it. Mamaru followed right behind her.

Nazo opened the door. "What do you want Senpai?"

"Sasuke is about to be released from the hospital if you want to retrieve him."

"So soon? Alright, let me get changed first." It was then Kakashi got a look at the younger girl. She only had her cropped black tank-top on and a pair of pajama pants on. Like wise, Mamaru only had on a tank-top and a pair of sweatpants. The two of them turned to go back inside.

"I'll get changed too." Mamaru said. Behind him he could hear Kakashi protesting about something being inappropriate. The young Uchiha looked over his shoulder with a small smirk. Let the older shinobi think what he wanted.

* * *

Moments later, Nazo and Mamaru came back outside in their regular clothing. Nazo had her fishnet tank-top on under her cropped black tank-top, her calf length pants and her red sash around her waist. Though this time she lacked the fishnets on her arms and legs.

Mamaru had his full length pants on and a black tank-top. His read sash was also wrapped around his waist. Both of them had their headbands covering their ANBU marking. Kakashi sighed. Some things never changed. The three of them set off toward the hospital.

"Senpai, will you quit following us?"

* * *

It was not long before Nazo and Mamaru had arrived at the hospital. Kakashi had tried to stay with them, but was called off on some duty for the Hokage. The partners entered the hospital and made their way toward Sasuke's room

When they arrived, Sasuke was sitting on his bed quietly, deep in thought. He was still going over everything he had learned about his brother.

"Sasu-chan, it's time to go home." Sasuke looked up. He had not even noticed Mamaru and Nazo enter his hospital room until Nazo spoke. He looked up at them and stood up silently. He followed them out to the hall.

When the two partners stopped suddenly, Sasuke bumped into Nazo.

"Here we are." She announced. Sasuke was a little confused but it soon turned into awkward mortification when Mamaru opened the door in front of them. Nazo stepped into Naruto's hospital room and Sasuke stood there for a moment, unsure about what to do. Mamaru gave him a push, forcing him to enter the room with Mamaru right behind him. The older Uchiha closed the door behind them.

Naruto was staring at Sasuke, his face unreadable. Sakura, who had also been in the room visiting Naruto, was staring at Sasuke. The pink haired girls face was a flurry of emotions though. She looked between her two teammates with apprehension. Sasuke had a look of awkwardness and discomfort.

"Now then, I think its time we all had a nice little chat." Nazo stated. Sasuke was forced closer to his teammates while Mamaru leaned against the wall with the door. Nazo took up a position by the window.

Sakura tried to break the tension first. "So…"

* * *

Nazo and Mamaru walked back to the house with Sasuke beside them. The younger Uchiha was silent. He and Naruto had a talk about things and in the end Naruto had forgiven him, something Sasuke had not expected. He had almost killed the blond after all.

Sasuke apologized to Sakura as well. After that, Nazo explained who she and Mamaru were and what they were doing. When they had finished there, Nazo made Sasuke visit the rest of the genin that had been injured while trying to retrieve him. While they had forgiven him, it would be a while until he had their full trust once again.

"So, that blond, his name is Naruto right?" Nazo asked Sasuke. The young Uchiha nodded. "He's a good kid. Reminds me of Shisui." Nazo stated. Sasuke looked at her but Mamaru just nodded.

* * *

The three of them were eating dinner when Sasuke spoke out of the blue.

"When are we bringing Itachi home?"

"When we find out his location." Nazo replied. "In the mean time me and Mamaru will be training you. You originally left because you wanted to get stronger, right?" Sasuke felt his face burn as he stared down but nodded his head any way.

"We aren't judging you, Sasu-chan." The young Uchiha looked up in surprise and met both Nazo's and Mamaru's eyes. Both held the same look of total understanding and support. Not sympathy, not judgmental and no disappointment. The finished their meal, Nazo doing most of the conversation. Uchiha men were not known for much talking.

* * *

**Review loves, it prompts faster updates. No flames.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke wiped sweat from his brow. The day had barely begun but already he was up training with Mamaru. They were sparring and Sasuke was losing before they even began. Mamaru was that strong. Suddenly the younger Uchiha went flying. His frustration was continuing to build.

"Don't worry about it Sasu-chan. Even Kakashi doesn't stand a chance against Mamaru." The younger Uchiha looked up to see Nazo standing on the porch, leaning on the railing.

"How am I supposed to get stronger if I'm constantly being defeated? I need to get stronger faster." Sasuke was beyond frustrated.

"You learn from your mistakes and keep trying." Nazo was observing him fully now, a calculating gleam in her eye. She spoke again. "Keep training with Mamaru. Think everything through. Don't let your frustration fight for you. Uchiha men aren't so good at fighting with their emotions out in the open. No offense Mamaru."

Mamaru nodded, not at all offended. It was true. Uchiha's were better at fighting when they kept their emotions under control. Otherwise, like in Sasuke's case with his frustration, they are unable to think clearly and fight poorly. He watched Nazo walk down the porch, dressed in her civilian clothing.

Nazo would be going to meet with Tsunade about Itachi. She waved good bye to the boys as she left. They nodded back, causing Nazo to roll her eyes and mutter something. Most likely about Uchiha's and their lack of communication.

"Where's she going?" Mamaru looked down at Sasuke.

"Meeting with Tsunade-sama about Itachi." The two of them began sparing once more.

* * *

Sasuke stared up at the sky with a scowl. The view was beginning to become repetitive. He felt like Shikamaru when the spiky haired kid was cloud gazing. Sasuke had been sent flying and landed on his back so often that he could have sworn he was looking at the sky more often than he was sparring. He said as much to Mamaru.

It was a big mistake. The next time the younger Uchiha was sent flying, he landed on his front, getting a face full of dirt. He pushed himself up, glaring at Mamaru. The older Uchiha was as stoic as always. But Sasuke could have sworn Mamaru was having fun with knocking him down.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Sasuke bit out.

"Hn."

* * *

"Hey, I'm home!" Mamaru looked up from the scroll he was reading in the kitchen when he heard Nazo's voice. He listened as she stopped and spoke a few words with Sasuke, who was sprawled out on the couch in the living room. Mamaru had run the younger boy ragged in training. Nazo continued on her way to the kitchen.

"Sasuke looks like he was run over by a bull. Did you enjoy yourself?" Nazo stated as she looked through the fridge to see what there was to eat. The meeting with Tsunade had turned out to be longer than she expected. Mamaru just Hn-ed at his partner as he eyed her, sensing she was about to go on a tirade.

"Are you alright, Nazo?"

"I'm kind of annoyed that the meeting took all day." Sasuke had come in and was seated at the table across from Mamaru. The younger Uchiha could remember how when they were younger, Nazo would occasionally go on rants. And it looked like she was about to go on one now.

"I mean, honestly, who the hell has a meeting that long about something like this? We know Itachi is innocent, they know he's innocent and the council even admitted he's innocent! Why so many stupid procedures? Seriously, it's like these old dimwits don't give a damn. He's already been through hell, why prolong this. It's ridiculous!" The girl was waving a knife around as she began preparing food.

Sasuke watched, frozen as Nazo ranted while she moved through the kitchen. Mamaru was watching her calmly.

"And it took forever to even get the council's permission to see Itachi's records. I mean, hell, I swear these guys are doing this on purpose. Are you guys hungry?" Sasuke blinked at the sudden one-eighty Nazo's rant had taken. Hesitantly he nodded his head. Mamaru just rolled his eyes.

Nazo went back to ranting as she started cooking. Sasuke was getting whiplash from her constant switching of moods.

"Then they keep going about how they don't know if we can trust him or not. It's like, really? Are you seriously saying that? After all that shit he went through for this place and all the shit he's still going through, they dare to even think that? Then those God forsaken Root members! I swear, if I get my hands on Danzo, I'll murder him myself!"

"Were they there?" Mamaru's smooth voice slid through Nazo's tirade, halting her. She nodded, frustration seeping into her actions. It was barely noticeable, even to an Uchiha, but Sasuke could have sworn he saw Mamaru's eyes darken for a second with an unreadable emotion before returning to his stoic look. Sasuke was confused.

"Root?" Nazo nodded wearily.

"It's a subdivision of ANBU lead by Danzo. He brainwashes them completely so they only follow his orders. They don't even follow the Hokage's orders. They will do anything they think is necessary for the village, even if it is underhanded, no matter how despicable it is. Nor do they care who gets caught in the crossfire. They don't give a damn about the people, just the village its self."

As she spoke Nazo had unconsciously raised her hand to her left eye. For the first time Sasuke noticed the scar that ran down the center of it. It was a thin, pale line, covered by Nazo's bangs, which often fell to cover that eye.

"Na-chan?" Nazo snapped out of her mini trance when she heard the nickname Sasuke used to use. She smiled at him.

"It's alright Sasu-chan." She went back to cooking and things felt silent. The younger Uchiha's eye was caught by Mamaru. In his eyes there was a message.

Later Mamaru would tell Sasuke the story.

* * *

**A/N: Alright you lovelies, review so I can update more**


End file.
